The Watching
by X.BOOyouWHORE.X
Summary: This is not actually about the Darkest powers but is a similar ball point  Have you ever been told your crazy because you told the truth and asked for help? well Katie was and now she needs to know why and what the ghosts protect her from R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**This isnt actually about the darkest powers series but its got a similar ball point... read and review and tell me what i can do to improve**

**Thanks,LaurenRedbird**

_Have you ever been told your crazy because you told the truth and asked for help? Well I have… that's how I ended up in this care home for kids, ive been here for 4 years now. Want to know why? Because I can see people, DEAD people. Since I was 12 (my 12th birthday to be precise) ive been able to see ghosts, The old man that's just sits on the rocking chair in the living room, the little girl that plays on the swing and that one boy, the one about my age (sixteen) that just watches me, watches me to no end. At first I thought they were real, but no one else saw them other than me so then I just though I was seeing things, but there visits became more regular, I started to be able to tell whether they were dead people or not. Now there's at least one everywhere I am (not that im anywhere other that this care home) Like there watching over me, trying to protect me, protect me from something unknown…._

I woke to those eyes watching me again, this piercing blue eyes that just draw you in. The eyes of the dead boy. If Rae could see him she would totally agree with me that he's mega hot, but unfortunately he's a dead guy which minimizes his hotness. Rae was my roommate here at Lucia's care home for kids (kinda like a boarding school for 'kids with problems' Blech) Rae was similar looking to me, I had long dark brown hair, she had medium length dark brown hair, I has hazel eyes she had hazel eyes, I was a pale kind of skin tone so was she but always managed to look so tanned because she near enough always wore white, she says it darkens her skin tone but makes everyone feel happy because it's a light colour (in most cases she was always right). Rae has been here for about the same length of time as me around 4 years

Today's a Saturday so we have no school, Rae's still snoring over in her bed and the rest of the kids here are most likely doing the same thing. Ive always been an early riser. I looked over to the dresser and scanned it for the alarm clock, I found it sitting next to the picture of me, my mom and my dad. Its only 8.00, GREAT another hour to wait untill breakfast, Man im starving. I got out of bed and stalked over to my drawer I grabbed the first outfit I saw, my black skinny jeans, black tank tong and my black leather jacket… my pair of converses will go great with this

'Mmkay' Rae mumbled in her sleep, Rae sleep . Rae's in here because she talks to herself, now i dont mean the occasinal 'shut up' you say to yourself Rae has full on conversations wih herself as if there actually someone there(sometimes i wonder if there is someone there, i mean i see ghosts and thats like the impossible made possible?)

'Katie? Kat?' i turned around to see Rae sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes, well shes up early

'Morning Rae' i replied

'Whats the time Katty?' Katty was one of Raes nicknames for me, my names Katie, Kat for short but Rae calls me Katty or Kate

'Err' i looked at the clock '8;15' i said... 'your up early'

'I know, it must be because im so hungry' she stopped for a second ' Have we got any chocolate left from last night?' she asked

'Nope,Remember you pigged out on it all before you went to sleep. i barley go any' I Laughed, she moaned

'well you know how i am with my chocolate, i hold you we should have snuck more then 2 bars up here, but noo miss we will get caught insists that 2 will be enough' She crossed her arms over her chest

'Yeah well, you know me i would get caught' i pleaded

'Yeah, i suppose. you will never be as amazing as me to e able to do stuff like that without getting caught' she giggled

'whatever' i said then we both started laughing

then there was a knock on the door

'Girls, are you awake' Miss Haras said. Miss Haras was like our house mother, she cooked, cleaned up, washed our laundery and all that stuff

'Yeah' me and Rae replied

'breakfast is early today, its Hannah's birthday and she wants to open her stuff with all of us around, Her parents are visiting with her birthday suprises' she said

'Great' me and Rae said dramatically

Hannah was like the school(or in our case house)Bully, Nobody actually knew why she was in here just that shes been here for AGES and she hated me and Rae. with a passion.

This shall be fun!

**Review Please,Its not very long but i planto make the other chapters longer :)**

**Thanks, LaurenRedBird**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, so chapter 2, its a rubbish chapter but i didnt know what to put im just building up towards the main events.. like always Read and Review:)**_

_**LaurenRedBird**_

As me and Rae walked down the stairs we were both dreading having to celebrate Hannah's birthday, I mean the girl hates us why should we show any kindness towards her. Hannah was one of them typical Blonde Popular Mean girls.. She had long blonde hair, dark green eyes, pale skin and a nice figure, she's nice to everyone but me and Rae. I don't know why she hates Rae but im a whole different story, you see Hannah likes a guy that goes here called Derek, he's one of them Hot, brown haired, brown eyed Fitties. So yeah, Hannah likes Derek but Derek likes me. Why? I don't know…. . Ever since Hannah found out he liked me she's been set on ruining my life…..  
Then I felt it again, that piercing Stare, I knew straight away he was here and he was watching me. I Turned to look at him but he didn't move didn't remove his stare, he just continued to watch me. I turned back around and continued to walk towards the kitchen which is where Hannah and all her 'amazing' presents will be waiting to taunt me….

'I might just accidentally pour some water over her and see if she melts' Rae Laughed, I joined in with her

'What's so funny' Derek said coming up behind me and scaring the hell out of me

'Hi to you to Derek' Rae Said. I just smiled as he rapped his arm around my waist

'Sup, Beautiful' He Said to me, we weren't official yet but he still acted as if we were dating

'Nothing Really, Just Planning on how to melt the ice queen' I replied, he laughed

'Girls and Derek, come on its time to say happy birthday to Hannah' Miss Haras said

We all moaned

'Be nice Kat, her parent are here' Derek said

'Gah, I blame them' I said

'For what?' both him and Rae said

'Giving birth to such a witch' I sighed

We all walked into the kitchen to see Hannah's parents handing her a present, she looked over to us and her face instantly dropped when she saw Derek's Hand Around my waist

'Happy Birthday Hannah' he said pulling me closer

''Oh hi Derek, do you want to help me open this present its wrapped with loads of tape so its hard to open' Hannah said, giving me evils

'Err, im not sure… its your birthday not mine?' He Hesitated

'No, its fine' Hannah said as she un wrapped it herself, Rae giggled from the other side of me

'Err, Happy Birthday' I mumbled

'Yeah, Whatever' Hannah Snorted

''And the ice queen returns' Rae whispered, I giggled so quietly that only we could hear

'Its here birthday Kat, be nice' Derek said into my ear

'Hey I tried, she's just not capable of taking complements or whatever… its you fault she don't like me anyway' I said

'and why is that?' Derek replied

'This for starters' I said as I removed his arm from my waist

'But….' He Frowned

'you're the one who wants me to be nice, and letting her crush flirt with me is defiantly not nice' I said sarcastilly… he asked for it!

' and what would give you the idea that im flirting with you?' he said sarcastilly

'oh, I don't know? Give me tie to think about that one' I smirked and walked to the other side of the room, Rae followed me….. I saw the old man sitting on the rocking chair threw the hallway in the living room, he had something in his hand something very old it looked to be rotting, bit that something was being forwarded towards me, as if for me to take it 'excuse me' I said and I walked into the living room. The old man started smiling and leaned forward passing the paper to me. I expected the piece of paper to be another 'ghostly' thing aswell but it was actually there it was REAL. I unfolded it and looked at it, what it said surprised me the most, it read:

_WERE WATCHING, WERE ALWAYS WATHING_

With that the old man and the rocking chair disappeared leaving me and the old piece of paper alone in the room…

**_Again, a short one but im building it up... r&r please_**

**_LaurenRedbird XD_**


End file.
